


Make a wish

by eduolian



Category: The Last Guardian-World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eduolian/pseuds/eduolian





	Make a wish

卡德加收拾书柜，麦迪文暗处看着他。卡德加在山崩了的书堆里忙手忙脚，书本掉落、碰撞声时不时响起。麦迪文饶有趣味地微眯了眯眼。年轻人挠了挠后脑勺的头发，小声嘀咕。麦迪文笑笑，不出声。书堆里藏着许多陷阱，乱到连麦迪文不想去纠结哪里藏着什么坑。卡德加猛力摇摇头，从包里拿出金蟋蟀，小昆虫尖叫着告诉年轻的学徒危险所在，而年轻人避开陷阱分类书籍。  
他似乎总有办法解决问题。  
麦迪文想着，脸上挂着微笑。卡德加走走停停，翻开书，发出惊呼；再翻开一本，恍然大悟的感叹，随后是严肃的沉默，他充满了热情和好奇，澄净的单纯，资质和天赋——也是有的，但还需要好好磨练。麦迪文不知不觉已把卡德加当做学徒在评价，他很快意识到了这点，藏起了笑，虽然他早就不打算要卡德加打道回府了。卡德加在麦迪文站过地方，在麦迪文失去过记忆的位置，在麦迪文曾想要找寻答案的书本里……年轻人带着欢欣喜悦，过剩的好奇和信赖——没有怀疑和不可诉说的秘密和痛苦。给这个阴沉、埋藏着黑暗的塔中强行注入了属于未来的光明。空气里飘过一声叹息，轻得像羽毛滑过轻。卡德加刚放好一本书，手停在半空，好似察觉到了什么。麦迪文离开了书柜旁，向塔顶走去，半路，他调转了方向，往最深的地方走去。黑夜在前。萨格拉斯在他耳边低语。  
“你是喜欢他的。”萨格拉斯说。麦迪文无视恶魔的话。  
“但他不会喜欢你的，”恶魔语气轻松，好像还很高兴，他说：“我也曾经有一个徒弟，一个朋友。”  
“难以想象……”  
“哈，我现在也难以想象……阿格拉玛无法接受真正的我，他阻碍我的道路——我杀了他。”  
“同样的道理，麦迪文。那个人类喜欢的只是守护者。”萨格拉斯笑着，潜回到意识深处。麦迪文喉咙一阵灼烧，深深吐出一口气。他知道自己必须扼杀才萌发的某些心愿。  
但那之后呢？怎样扼杀？  
麦迪文带着卡德加骑着狮鹫，在洛萨面前说或卡德加是自己的徒弟，他脱口而出的一个词让卡德加眼里出现的闪光与欣喜；麦迪文和卡德加喝酒长谈，他告诉卡德加时间的沙漏，卡德加眼中渴求知识的贪婪，敬仰和欢欣酒精下变得炙热；麦迪文让卡德加一同前往暴风城处理恶魔，在消耗过多力量后，卡德加抓住了他的胳膊，碰触让年长的法师浑身一颤，内心的颤动更甚。卡德加望着他时眼里总是带着仰慕——那浇灌了麦迪文的心愿。他的信赖会继承他的知识，力量，在他失去的时光里得到最为宝贵的东西。  
他根本扼杀不了正在萌动和成长情感。  
“不——他会阻碍你。”来自地狱的声音依旧说着。这是预言还是诅咒？麦迪文知道他快要无法抑制萨格拉斯，也无法抑制越来越茁壮的情感。卡德加爱慕的是那个伟大的守护者，睿智、强大的星界法师。这个孩子无法体会，守护者这个名称带来的无尽痛苦，卡德加眼中单纯炙热的仰慕与仅是因为他是守护者，仅此而已。  
“他并不爱你，麦迪文。”  
他们偶尔会达成一致。他需要纠正偏差。  
   
\---  
卡德加不知道自己做错了什么，老师醒来之后对自己冷淡了许多，又时不时忘记他的存在，把他当盗贼揍了一顿，再一次。这让他沮丧了好几天。卡德加每天超额完成任务和练习，之前也没在洛萨和国王面前多说什么话，还会帮着打扫一下房间等等。可麦迪文无视这一切，像在疏远他，对他完成的事情既不表扬也不批评。麦迪文也不再找他喝酒谈话，卡德加带着酒去找他也被拒之门外。甚至于，卡德加完全不知这塔里什么时候多了一个女兽人。无法理解老师为什要这样做，麦迪文到底在想什么？  
像是在受惩罚，这太难受了。卡德加找不到遭受“惩罚”的原因，原本以为照顾昏睡的老师后，他们之间会更亲密，事实却相反。  
吃饭的时候，卡德加安静地喝汤，低头，眼光悄悄朝着桌子另一边的守护者，不小心瞅到那双绿色的眼睛，心虚一般连忙收回视线，再盯着自己的碗，往嘴里猛塞燕麦粥。卡德加以为麦迪文会说什么，但桌子上依然只听得见餐具的碰撞声。卡德加宁愿麦迪文说点什么，而不是这样的沉默。他总感到麦迪文是在看着他，年轻的学徒心脏砰砰直跳，他捧着碗，鼓起勇气再次去看麦迪文——老师真的还在看他。眼神交汇，绿色的眼睛温柔而严厉，明亮而阴暗，卡德加浑身发热，躲闪麦迪文敏锐的目光，又不肯完全从他的凝视之下逃走。麦迪文一直在看着他的一举一动，年轻的学徒脑袋里快成了燕麦粥，他艰难地咽下喉咙里的食物，老师的这种注视到底是什么意思？他到底哪里做错了？  
麦迪文没有给他答案。饭桌上安静得可怕。卡德加决定自己去找，最好的办法就是直接去问。这很难。尤其是不久他们才因为迦罗娜争执了起来，他又被老师反驳得耳朵发烫。无法接受麦迪文说自己也是像迦罗娜一样的“探子”。他是那么仰慕他，想在他的羽翼之下成长，做他唯一的学生，成为他的骄傲，成为他的唯一的……唯一的——不可替代的人。一股冲动驱使他在傍晚走进麦迪文的房间。麦迪文坐在地板上，好像刚刚回来。他靠着床边慢慢站起来，脸上闪过某些卡德加无法理解的情绪，麦迪文看到卡德加身体僵硬了一秒，但很快恢复常态。  
“我没要你进来。”  
 卡德加脑袋一片空白。刚才准备的话一句也想不起来了。  
“我……”卡德加咬住了嘴唇。  
“没什么事情就离开这里，你打搅到我了，年轻人。”麦迪文转过身，背对着卡德加。  
他都不叫他信赖了，卡德加的手握成了拳头，强忍着不让情绪失控。“我今天生日。”卡德加说。  
“哦？”麦迪文依旧背对着他的学徒，法袍上的羽毛抖了抖，他说：“我没有什么送给你的。”  
“我知道。”卡德加说。这话好像触动到了麦迪文，他转过身来面对卡德加，说：“那你还站在这里想做什么？”  
“我只是想知道……”年轻的学徒手心渗出了汗，“老师你为什么？”  
“嗯？”  
“为什么冷落我——”话一说出口，卡德加就后悔了，冷落这个词暴露了他的秘密和欲望，害怕、羞涩、期待同时占据了他的心身，而且他并不是今天过生日，那是他临时想到理由。  
“你，”麦迪文像是无法接受这个问题，他仔细端详面红耳赤卡德加，说：“你并不能真正理解。”  
“你可以教我，”卡德加焦急地说，“我愿意学习你告知我的一切，希望能理解你，希望你能……”他张开嘴，却发不出词的音。他走到麦迪文面前，将嘴唇贴在他的嘴唇上。对方的嘴唇比预想的要炙热得多。

 

\---  
偏差从一开始就无法纠正。  
卡德加被那股热情和爱意冲昏了头脑，使劲吻着麦迪文，麦迪文也不拒绝他的吻。萨格拉斯似乎笑了一声。嘴唇被撬开后，麦迪文开始回应的卡德加舌头，牙齿撞到了一起，又不小心咬出了血，卡德加着急又担忧，这都体现在它的动作上，这也是他表达爱的方式。麦迪文有些沉醉其中，可这还是无法抹掉他的顾虑。麦迪文无法对卡德加坦承他的秘密，一旦秘密暴露，卡德加会露出和今天完全相反的表情，做出和现在完全相反的事情。  
“你还沉迷在这种无意义的感情里，麦迪文。”萨格拉斯说，“一旦他发现你我的秘密，他只会杀了你——”  
麦迪文紧皱着眉，好像亲吻让他有些害怕，而卡德加的动作越来越直接，麦迪文后退了几步，两个人倒在了床上。

“你必须先杀了他，他并不爱你。”

“不。”麦迪文忽然推开了卡德加。卡德加还在他上方，委屈得看着麦迪文，他的老师脸上浮现出挣扎的痛苦，他常看到这个表情，似懂非懂，那让他胸口疼痛。

“他和所有的人一样只是把你当做工具。”

“也许……”麦迪文温柔地说，他伸手抚摸卡德加的脸，拇指滑过他的鼻尖。卡德加像是要抽泣起来，嘴唇战栗着。麦迪文慢慢环住他的脖子，将他揽到怀中继续亲吻，继续更多的接触。萨格拉斯的声音消失在他们发出呻吟声中。  
那天并不是卡德加的生日，麦迪文化为渡鸦飞去了很远的地方，见到了艾格文。那天是守护者的生日，麦迪文在心底许了一个愿望，回来时卡德加闯进了他的房间。

**后来一切的一切，不再有偏差。  
包括死亡和重生。**

当麦迪文再次回到卡拉赞，面对已不再年轻的卡德加，他问他的信赖，是否还怀有曾经的心愿。卡德加回答是。他们明白，在很久以前彼此希望获得的，早已在此获得。

 

FIN


End file.
